Love is Midnight
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: New Year's one shot. Jori Smut not much to say other then that.


**_A/N: Alright guys this is a one shot I've written for New Year's. Whether I post it on New Year's Eve or the day after depends on my New Year's activities. But it will likely be posted New Year's Eve. Anyways I've wanted to thank all of you guys for your support this year. I may have one of the shittiest update schedules but hopefully after the New Year I'll have a lot more updating time. This one shot will be a Jori one shot. It's part of a smut challenge that is going on between FuckTheReaper and I. Some of my long time viewers know that the one and only time I wrote smut did not turn out well. _**

**_No POV: New Year's Eve(Hollywood Arts)_**

**_Bang, bang! _** Jade's hand echoes throughout the halls of Hollywood Arts. Growling she goes to the next door and pushes on it again to no avail.

"Vega you just had to stay and practice our lines again."

"Jade we needed to get our lines done this play is half our grade for the quarter."

"Yeah a play that I was volunteered for."

"You know you're insane Jade."

"Why Vega is it because I'm not innocent and prudish like you", Jade hissed with venom.

"No Jade you've always wanted the lead role and you finally get it and you hate it."

"I don't hate it I- never mind Vega."

"Jade what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Tori."

"It has to be something you've either been depressed or in a rage all month. Not once have you berated me and what you did then doesn't even rank on 'Jade West's Make fun of Vega list'."

"I can't tell you just please leave it for just one damn time Vega."

"Fine but I'm not going to let you get all down. Since we're locked in here we could at least go watch the New Year's Eve celebration in the library."

"Alright but no getting mushy Vega you're not really my type."

"Okay let's just uh let's go", Jade took a note of Tori's reaction to her statement.

The two women strode through the empty halls of their school toward their destination. Jade noticed Tori glancing at her backside every so often, when she did catch her she'd turn around and give her the West smirk. Tori would then turn away and blush, each time her face would get brighter. By the time they had reached the library Tori's face had to be brighter then Cat's hair. Jade appeared to disregarding Tori but she wasn't. Jade had been crushing hard on Tori all month and from what she could see so was Tori. Tonight would be the night she'd grow the balls to capitalize on everything she's done to get them alone. She had tonight to put her plan in motion. Cat would be by in the morning to unblock the doors that Jade marked to be blocked. In a way Jade kidnapped Tori for her own use.

"Tori find the channel I'm going to grab Sikowitz's stash of food in his room."

"Alright it'll be ready by the time you come back."

"Oh I'm sure it will Vega", Jade purred Tori's last name which in turn made Tori's knees weak.

In the time Jade was gone Tori was busy getting the room ready for Jade's arrival. She pushed the two recliners that were in the corner of the room in front of the television. Then she turned the lights down in certain parts of the room. When she finished putting the furniture where she liked it she sat down just in time for Jade to stroll in the room. Jade had food galore in tow with her. She brought chips, soda and chocolate with her surprisingly she didn't see one coconut in Sikowitz's room. She flashed Tori a cheeky smile and sat down. Jade never really liked New Year's but if it finally brings her closer to the relationship she not only wants but needs with Tori then she's open to anything. On the television the celebration was getting underway the hosts had just finished introducing the acts that would be on the show. The countdown to midnight had already started with fifty nine minutes until midnight.

"Tori I don't hate you, I just want you to know that."

"Oh I knew that already Jade."

"How do you know?"

"Well if you truly hated me you wouldn't have helped me as much as you have."

"Clarify please."

"Well you were the one reason that helped me realize what Ryder was doing."

"We all tried I'm not the sole reason Tori."

"But what you told me behind closed doors helped a lot better than the rest of our group."

"I was trying to look out for you Tori. As much as I said you weren't my friend in a weird me way I thought of you as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes and I want us to be more then friends Tori."

"You may want to but what if I didn't?"

"Well one you've been staring at my ass for a month straight. And two I'd make you want me", Jade purred the last part in Tori ear.

"Ms. West if you keep speaking with that sultry tone of your's there I'll be yours."

"Why Ms. Vega if I'm not mistaken that was a challenge", Jade replied with the voice she used to mock Tori.

"I'll let that voice slide tonight since I want that sweet ass of yours."

"Vega tonight's your lucky night because I'm looking for loving."

Within an instant Jade tackled Tori, and attacked Tori's mouth with the power of a month's worth of tension. Tori instinctively kissed Jade back, while unbuttoning Jade's plaid blouse. Once the blouse was completely unbuttoned Jade sat back to shrug it off while Tori admired the mounds of skin. Tori lifted her shirt over her head and took her bra off in one swift motion. It was now Jade's turn to marvel at her lover. Jade took her chance and assaulted Tori's breasts. Licking and sucking the flesh around the nipple began to gain soft moans of pleasure from Tori. Not one to stop Jade then went for the nipple, softly nibbling while listening to Tori's moans falter by her rapid breathing. Jade began to make her way down Tori's abdomen before being halted by a hand.

"J-Jade show me that you love me", Tori said her voice still affected by Jade's pleasing.

Without response Jade trailed her tongue down Tori's chest and across her navel. She then began to trail her way down towards Tori's womanhood. Jade started teasing the sensitive skin around Tori's clitoris. to which Tori began to move her hips closer to Jade's face. Jade slid two fingers into Tori's slit and began rhythmically pump her fingers. Tori's hips began to buck to the same rhythm as Jade's hand. Short loud moans came from Tori's lips, she had tried words but couldn't find words for her situation. The feeling of Jade's mouth and fingers was close to getting Tori off. With each pump of Jade's hand Tori's moans became more raspy and sultry.

"Jade I'm coming. Jade don't stop. Keep going", Tori moaned reaching out to Jade's head pulling her up to face her.

"Tori did I do something wrong", Jade questioned.

"No it was amazing I just wanted to repay the favor."

"O-", Jade was cut off by Tori this time. Tori was amazed at how she went from thinking her crush would never love her, to having sex with her. Normally Tori would be against something like this. But with Jade there was a feeling that they knew each other better then they knew themselves. Tori's thoughts were cut short by realizing how far down she was on Jade's body. Everything had come naturally to Tori but she had never pleasured another woman. Tori had used Jade as the object of her own pleasure but never did the thought come into her mind that she'd be in this position.

_"Well here goes nothing"_, Tori thought. She then leaned in closer and followed what she thought she felt Jade do. Tori plunged her middle finger into Jade and started pumping. Once Tori was able to get comfortable with what she was doing she brought her mouth to Jade's clitoris and began to circle her tongue around it. Getting a response from Jade almost immediately she decided on increasing the speed. Within minutes Jade's hips were bucking furiously.

"Tori please you need to keep going", Jade exclaimed. "T-Tori I can't take much more."

Tori pumped her hand one more time and Jade had climaxed. Tori could tell by the panting she could hear from Jade.

"So that was awesome wasn't it", Jade asked.

"Hold on the ball's about to drop."

"Okay count us down baby."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year Jade."

"Happy New Year Tori."

The pair had kissed and gotten dressed. They had decided to get some sleep before morning hit. Tori cuddled close to Jade and slowly succumbed to their fatigue.

**_The Next Morning:_**

"Tori get up Cat will be here to unblock the doors."

"Wait unblock the doors."

"Well you see this has been planned for a while Tori."

"Okay let's go you're buying me lunch."

**_A/N: Here it is I thought I'd have it out earlier today. Also I apologize for the quality of the smut since this is the second time I've written it. I know this has an odd ending but I guess you can say I'm odd then. Also Happy New Year's to all my readers. And FuckTheReaper let me know what you thought. One more quick announcement I've been thinking about this for a while so let me hear your opinion in the reviews. How would you guys think about me making a Q&A type story thing? You guys could send me questions through PM first then after you can leave them in the reviews and I'll answer every one of them._**


End file.
